1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of windsurfer housings.
2. Background Art
In recent years, windsurfing has become popular. This sport requires the use of a windsurfer and its accessories: a mast, a wishbone, a sail and a keel. Wind surfers and their accessories are bulky apparatus but relatively light. Because they are bulky, windsurfers and their accessories are difficult to store. This is especially true in rented vacation residences and apartments, where no provision is usually made for storing such items. Because windsurfers and their accessories are relatively light, they are easy to steal.
In fact, theft of windsurfers and their accessories has increased as the sport has become more popular. Presently, there does not exist a practical means to guard windsurfers against theft. One currently effective method is to provide superintendents on the premises where windsurfing takes place to watch the windsurfers and their accessories. However, this method is costly.
A second means to guard against theft involves linking the mast and the wishbone transversely to the board in such a way as to render the windsurfer difficult to navigate. However, this is only a temporary expedient which is not practical when the windsurfer must be stored for a long period of time. Moreover, this expedient still requires human surveillance.
Thus there is a need for an apparatus that permits windsurfers and their accessories to be stored for long periods of time, safely, without fear of theft.